The Man Behind the Mask
by Dantaron
Summary: The quest to unleash Alchemy is over. But one man is still troubled, haunted by his feelings for a girl he hardly knows. The man who saved the world must now seek the one thing he treasures most... [FelixFeizhi][For Dracobolt's fanfiction challenge]


**The Man Behind the Mask**

This was ridiculous. He couldn't get her out of his mind… he saw glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye, a violet shade that whirled and was gone. He walked through gardens and smelled the soothing scent of lilies, an aroma _she_ carried with her wherever she walked.

Felix cursed at his own stupidity. He had fallen for someone he didn't even know, someone he talked to for a minute or two and then never saw again. But still…

The glow she had around her. The warmth in her eyes as she spoke dreamily about the one she liked, and Felix would love to be in his place more than anything.

_Isaac…_ _why must you always be the one who fortune smiles on?_

Felix abruptly turned around and walked the other way. This was ridiculous. His quest was complete… all the turmoil, all the pressure of having decisions that changed the world… they were all gone, and this was supposed to be the time to settle down and relax.

And the others were. After Vale was destroyed, everyone decided to stay for a while and help rebuild, sending messages back home telling that their journey was over.

He knew, though, that the reconstruction of Vale was not the only reason the other Adepts stayed. There was another factor that only could truly blossom now that the weight of their quest was gone: love.

Isaac talked to Jenna about their past relationship, which, as Jenna confessed to Felix one night early in their journey, involved her first kiss. They both agreed they should remain only friends, and besides that they were involved with someone else at the time.

Isaac had a steadily deepening relationship underway with the young healer from Imil, Mia. They were often seen walking through the few woodland areas that survived the unleashing of Alchemy, though some would call them a questionable couple.

There was Isaac, on one hand, who some say changed after his journey. He began as a relatively innocent boy whose biggest worry was what Jenna thought of him, and ended as a cold and calculating leader who would do the right thing no matter what. Ivan and Garet told him that it was certain events on their quest, mainly the brutal nature of Colosso and the battle with Saturos and Menardi - the first time they actually went through to the end and killed a person - that changed him this way.

After that, he grew cold, Felix was told. Distant. He gave orders and expected them to be obeyed without question, and treated his friends with almost complete disregard. It was as if he was trying to hide from something. The bonds of their friendship were straining under this, and they were on the verge of breaking up as they travelled the Great Eastern Sea.

It was Mia who brought him out of it. She understood people far more than any of them, and it was in her nature to heal, so she came to his room one night and confronted him about it. What happened between the two of them in that room only they know, but when they emerged hours later, their faces were both tear-streaked and they were still crying. Although Mia and Isaac swore to never tell what happened, Garet and Ivan have a theory that she brought out what Isaac was troubled about and talked him through it. Because the Isaac that came out was a new man, though he still retained his ruthless and arrogant personality.

Even since then, there was something between Isaac and Mia that had kindled that night. It wasn't just gratitude, because Ivan and Garet were grateful that she prevented their group from coming apart at the seams, something even Garet couldn't do when he had tried to talk to Isaac. Over time, and slowly, they grew to love each other. When Mia nearly fell off Jupiter Lighthouse, Isaac had later confessed to Garet that he had never been more scared. Garet had jumped after her in a valiant, but ultimately failed, attempt to repay his debts to the two of them.

In all, Felix reflected, Isaac and Mia leaned on each other for support, Mia for protection and Isaac for guidance. And ultimately, the thing that bound them together the most was love.

As for his sister, Jenna, she too had found someone. It had taken her a long time to get over Isaac, and she held out hope for a long while that they could still be together. Though Jenna could be rash sometimes, she always took her personal decisions very seriously. Eventually, she started dating Piers, since they already shared a bond from their adventures together, and she found him attractive as well, or so Sheba told Felix one night.

Personally, Felix approved of Piers as a match for Jenna. He was a good man, reliable, hard working, and a perfect gentleman. He and the old sailor had done some good-old male bonding on their journey, and he trusted him to care for his sister.

As for me, Felix reflected, and looked back. He had fallen for Sheba when they had first met, and she for him. They started sneaking away to be alone right underneath Saturos' nose, and they grew to know each other. The Proxian, apparently, had known all along, and that was one of the reasons for their falling out ontop Venus Lighthouse.

_Childish relationships were not something to indulge in while on a quest to save the world,_ the Mars Adept had said. They should've known better than to act in secrecy and try to hide it from their seniors.

He always regretted that last fight, and that he had parted ways – permanently – with his two Proxian friends on such bad terms.

On the bright side, he and Sheba were able to be together out the open, so long as, as Jenna primly put it, she didn't have to see her brother doing any kissy-kissy in front of her.

Things were great between them… but then _she_ came. At Champa.

Felix shook himself out of his reverie and headed for the small meadow that Sheba liked to visit often. They had agreed that, whenever they needed to talk, they would head to that meadow, and they would both visit often to see if someone was there.

His encounter with… _her_ destroyed his relationship with Sheba, and after a period of almost sullen silence between them, Jenna noticed that something was wrong and forced them to make up and talk. And though Felix was forced to say they couldn't be a couple anymore, they would be friends. It took Sheba a while to accept that, but she eventually did.

After that, by some strange twist, they grew closer than ever. They were like brother and sister, in a little sibling triumvirate with them and Jenna. Yet in many ways, Sheba was closer to Felix than Jenna was. The young blonde, though she loved to gossip, would never betray a secret entrusted especially to her, and so they came to confide in each other. It became a habit, that at the end of the day, a little away from the others yet still within the campfire's light, they would tell each other whatever was on their mind.

It was in this way that, a good deal later, Sheba confessed that she was attracted to the newcomer to their not-so-little-anymore group, Ivan. They were both far more intelligent than was usual for their age, they each felt a kinship with Jupiter, and the shy, sometimes witty blonde fitted perfectly with Sheba's own personality. Felix, glad for her, was happy to tell her that he heard from Jenna who heard from Mia that Ivan had feelings for her too.

Overjoyed, she had told Ivan how she felt late one night, and though the Contigo native was surprised to no end, he finally gathered his wits together to tell her he felt the same. Since then they had been together, and Felix's friendship with Sheba wasn't affected in the slightest.

And now, he needed to talk to her more than ever. This thing with _her_ was tearing him apart.

He found Sheba in her usual spot in their meadow. The grass was long and wavy, grown yellowed for one reason or another, and it always carried the fragrant scent of flowers. _Like lilies_… He thought, and kicked himself. This has got to stop.

There was a circle of large rocks in the meadow, as if set there by some giant long ago as the perfect place for his smaller friends to rest. Felix stepped past the diminutive blonde and sat down across from her, moving his sheath out of the way as he shuffled to get comfortable. Sheba took one look at the expression on his face and said: "It's about Feizhi, isn't it?"

Felix gave a deep sigh. "Yes."

She sighed in response. "You know I hate this topic, Felix. It brings back bad memories, and it feels horrible to have been chosen over someone your boyfriend hadn't known for over a minute.

Felix remained silent. There was nothing he could say to argue that, it was true.

"But…" Sheba said, averting her eyes. A moment passed, and then she looked back and smiled. "But I'm happy with Ivan. So I'll help you here." Without waiting for a response, she tapped her chin in a pantomime of thinking. "I think… you should travel to Xian, alone, and tell her face-to-face how you feel. Take the long way, so that means no Teleport, and you'll have plenty of time to think what to say on the way. Oh, and strike a good impression. Be the hero."

Felix nodded slowly. "… Okay. Are you sure you want me to do this, Sheba?"

Sheba sighed. "Felix, I'm over that. It's harder to see you torn like this than to see you with another girl. So, go on."

Felix smiled slowly, thanked her, and left the meadow. "_I just hope Feizhi doesn't recognize me from my days with Saturos and Menardi… they blocked Silk Road, after all, and terrorized Xian."  
_

Once he was gone, Sheba broke into a wide grin. "Little does he know the real reason why I told him to go without Teleport," she said, holding up a certain gem of lapis lazuli.

* * *

"Father!" Feizhi cried, bursting into the small room where Master Feh trained. "Is Master Hama back from her journey?" 

The martial arts master shook his head. "I am sorry, Feizhi, but I have not heard word that she is back."

Feizhi whirled around frantically and began rooting through her father's things, looking for paper and a quill. "Then I must write her a letter! Father, you'll let me use the messenger birds, won't you?"

Master Feh frowned. "Those are only for emergency. What has happened?"

"I… had another vision," Feizhi said without turning around. "I must consult Master Hama. She will know what to do. She is wise."

"You had another vision?" Feh said sternly. "What was it about?"

Feizhi blushed. "I… cannot tell you."

"What?" Master Feh said, angry. "First you are mad at me for not believing you. Now you won't tell me about them?"

"I am sorry." Feizhi said, gathering up the materials. "But this I have to tell only to Hama."

She took the writing materials into her room and closed the door, seating herself on a cushion before her table. She tapped the quill to her chin and dipped it in the ink, her face all-aglow. She put the tip to the paper, and began to write.

_Dear Hama, most wise of my teachers._

_Last night I had a vision in a dream, at least I think it was a vision. I was visited by a dark figure wearing a sword. He stood in my doorway, staring off in the distance, one hand on the frame. He was only a black silhouette against the light, except for a glowing length on his waist that was his sword. And then…_

_

* * *

_

_Many rises of Sol later…_

_

* * *

_

Felix collapsed gratefully against an old stump, looking gratefully ahead at a break in the trees that revealed an end to this accursed forest. When he had travelled through Morgall with Saturos and Menardi, it was a mere woods, traversed in thirty minutes, at most.

But now, the forest had been flourishing for the better part of a year. It consumed almost the entire distance between Fuchin and Xian, and the monks at the temple had said that the two cities were working in concert to beat back the forest. The paths were treacherous, and there were few edible foods within. His supplies were running low, and he was sick and tired of staring at greenery for hours.

He unbuckled his Sol Blade, the golden edge dulled and splattered with the blood of the monsters he slew in this damnable wood. He placed the sacred steel tenderly beside him, unbuckled his cloak and leaned back against the soft wood, spreading the cloth over him like a blanket.

He would meet Feizhi tomorrow, he told himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Clyde! It's that old bloke who beat us earlier! Grab that there shiny-looking sword and let's get out of here!" 

The secretive whisper cracked through Felix's unconsciousness, and he cracked open an eye to see a human reaching down for his Sol Blade. The Venus Adept was awake instantly, grabbing the man's wrist and wrenching it back.

"Ow ow ow ow!" The man cried, and there was a loud snap as his wrist broke under psynergetically-enhanced strength. "Argh, get him!"

Felix tried to get up as the men pounced on him, and struggled to cast a Psynergy. The first tremors of Quake Sphere shook the ground, but a heavy club came down upon Felix's skull, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Unnnn…" Felix moaned as his head was lifted, and after a couple of quick actions that he felt rather then saw, his head was put gently down again. Blearily, he opened his eyes and tried to form a clear picture of where he was. 

There was a figure beside him, and from what he felt he was laying on a bed, perhaps a cot, with silk sheets. The figure laid a cool hand on Felix's forehead, and he closed his eyes gratefully at the soothing touch, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had a mammoth headache, and the back of his head was throbbing. It must have been those damn bandits, he thought, and swore under his breath.

He took a breath, and then stopped. As the hand moved from his forehead, he caught the scent of the owner: lilies.

His brain put two and two together and concluded that the person caring for him was Feizhi. What an inglorious way to meet her again! So much for making a heroic impression.

He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get the world into focus.

"Ah, you are awake," a girl's voice said, and Feizhi leaned over his head, her violet hair dangling inches from his skin. It wasn't in its usual ponytail, and she looked different then her usual self. What did Felix think of it? Felix couldn't think much, actually. He was too distracted.

The smell of lilies was stronger than ever. _Great Venus, what do they put in Xianese perfume?_ Felix thought. _It's maddening…_

"Hello?" Feizhi said tentatively.

Felix snapped back to reality. "Oh. Yes. Thank you for caring for me, Feizhi."

"Do we know each other?" She asked. "Wait… you look familiar…" She leaned in closer and then jumped back, her hand over her mouth. "It is you! The traveller I gave my ring for Isaac to! Did you give it to him and tell him what I said?" She said, looking worried.

Felix shook his head regretfully. "No, I did not. Once I met with him, I discovered he was already involved with another woman, and did not wish to sow discord."

Feizhi looked puzzled for a moment, and then she understood and looked disappointed. "Ah, I see. Well, perhaps it is for the best. I no longer like Isaac!" She declared.

Felix fought to keep the burst of hope within him down. "I am relieved... er, I mean, I see."

Feizhi looked at him suddenly. "I do not believe I know your name, do I?"

Felix blanched. "No, you don't. I'm sorry, my name is Felix." He took her hand in his, and, fighting down the butterflies in his stomach, brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. She blushed terribly and took a step back as Felix released her hand.

"What was that?" She asked, still beet red.

"An old Valean custom when meeting charming ladies," he explained, taking his time not to stumble over his words. He looked aside for a moment, and then his eyes widened and he looked back. "Feizhi, there wasn't a sword in my possession when you found me, was there?"

She shook her head. "No, though I am not the one that found you. It was a scouting team working with Fuchin, checking on Morgall Forest. They found you collapsed by the entrance, and a group of bandits running into the trees. They brought you here, and then my father led a team of fighters out to catch the bandits. Do not worry, they will catch them," Feizhi said confidently. "Master Feh was trained by Master Hama herself."

Felix's eyes widened as he heard that name and sat up in bed, dismissing Feizhi's attempt to move him back down. "Do you know Master Hama?" Feizhi asked, giving up her attempts to make her patient sit down. Her own eyes widened, then. "Wait…" She paused for a moment, trying to remember. "Master Hama mentioned a man named Felix once. He was… one of those people travelling with the pointy-eared folk who blocked Silk Road! I remember you now! You and your group almost killed Hsu!" She jumped back, horrified, then calmed down and assumed a fighting stance. "If you try anything, rest assured I will hurt you," she said in a flat voice devoid of emotion. "I am warning you: I know kung fu."

"Feizhi, it's not like that, I…" He began, but was interrupted.

"No! I won't hear any more! I bet you killed Isaac, too!" Feizhi said, clenching her fist. "You can stay in here until my father returns. _He_ can decide what we'll do with you. I will just be here, watching you, to make sure you don't try anything funny." She said, then folded her arms and sat on a chair, staring at him intently.

_This is not good. _Felix heaved a sigh and leaned back in the bed, throwing the occasionally glance Feizhi's way, which would cause her to _humph_ and looked away.

The stalemate continued for the next several hours, with Felix drifting in and out of consciousness. Whenever their eyes met, Feizhi would utter a quick "I still do not trust you," and then they'd lapse into an uncomfortable silence once more.

At length, there was the echo of a door opening and shutting, footsteps pacing through the hall, and then the door to their room opened and Master Feh walked in, smiling. "Warrior, we have retrieved your sword. We have also captured the bandits. Is there anything else you need before we send you on your way?"

Feizhi stood up suddenly and walked toward Master Feh. "Father, we need to discuss something." She turned him around and began pushing him out the door insistently.

Felix sighed and leaned back in the bed as the door closed. This was turning out to be one hell of a mess.

A short while later, Master Feh entered the room with a stern expression on his face, Feizhi in tow. He held the Sol Blade in his hand, and he smiled grimly as he saw Felix's eyes follow its phosphorescent trail. "You want this?" He asked tauntingly. "Want to use it to slaughter us all as we sleep? You had better explain yourself for returning here, or you'll be sent off to the Altin Mines with those thieves that attacked you."

Felix stood off the bed, using his height to let Master Feh know that he was not one to be pushed around. "It would be far too much to explain. If Feizhi here is a Jupiter Adept, one who wields the power of wind, she should be able to read my mind and tell you if I bear you any ill will." And hopefully, Felix thought, I'll be able to hide my feelings for her from her probe.

Master Feh whirled on his daughter. "You can do this?"

Feizhi shuffled sheepishly. "Umm… yes."

He snorted and folded his arms. "I hope you have not been reading _my_ mind, Feizhi. Demonstrate your ability." He indicated Felix, standing before them.

Feizhi looked a bit taken aback, but nodded. She walked up in front of Felix, she looked at him for a few moments, then blushed and looked away. She closed her eyes and lifted one hand in Felix's direction, and began searching through his mind.

Felix waited patiently for Feizhi to finish searching his mind, but whenever he felt her drawing up thoughts concerning her -you can tell because they always come to the front of your mind- he thought fervently "_She's reading my mind, she's reading my mind."_ He opened his eyes at some point, and watched the psynergy aura around the young woman flicker and change with her expressions as she learned of all they did.

Minutes passed. Felix shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, while Feizhi remained eerily calm, in an almost zen-like state. At length, she opened her eyes, and moistened her lips. "It's okay, father. He is safe."

Master Feh, who had not moved from his position the whole time, looked sharply at her. "You can allow him that easily, Feizhi? This man was part of the group that almost killed Hsu!"

"Father. As much as it pains me to say this, they were justified. They were working for a greater cause. Give him his sword. Leave me to talk to him."

He looked unsure for a moment, then walked purposefully and handed Felix the Sol Blade, who buckled it at his waist. "Feizhi, I will choose to trust your instincts, and this strange new ability. Be cautious, though." He kissed Feizhi on her brow, a rare display of affection from the martial arts master. With that, he turned and exited the room, closing it softly behind him.

Once they were alone, Feizhi turned and faced Felix, stepping closer so that she stood no more than three feet from him. He was acutely aware of their close proximity, and swallowed.

"I saw everything you did on your quest," Feizhi said quietly. "I have said that Master Hama and Isaac were the strongest people I know. I looked through your memories and that has been confirmed, but there has been several more added to my list. You at the top."

"It takes great courage to face those who you once thought friends. Saturos, Menardi, Karst, and Agatio… one after another, you stood against them, believing in what you thought was right. You passed the trial of a being far above us mortals, and defeated the guardians of the most powerful spells known to man…"

"But that is not why I admire you. The confidence you felt in your friends. Your belief in what you fought for. Your will to go on despite all obstacles. And… the caring you felt of those close to you," she finished softly. "That is why I admire you."

Felix sensed there was more that she wanted to say, so simply gave a nod of acknowledgement to her praise.

"And yet, there was one thing hidden from me… one area that I remain in the dark to…" She shuffled on the floor, her Xianese slippers barely making a sound. "What your… that is, what you… think of me," she stuttered. "We hardly know each other. But I feel like I can trust you… perhaps it is nothing."

There was a knock at the door, and Master Feh's muffled voice sounded from without. Feizhi jumped in surprise. "Felix, the thieves want to meet you. Will you come?"

Felix gave an apologetic nod to Feizhi and stood. "I will come," he said to the leader of Xian and brushed past Feizhi to reach the door, not-so-accidentally brushing his hand against hers on the way. He opened the door and stepped out beside Master Feh, looking around at a large room that seemed to be for physical training. "These thieves… what exactly did they say?"

"They said they knew you from some place, and that you would vouch for them to be perfectly safe, responsible people," Feh's tone told Felix the older man thought this was unlikely. "Out here," the martial arts master said, and banged open the door.

Felix followed the man outside, and noted with utter lack of surprise, that the thieves were none other than the three bandits who had attacked him outside Madra. He had discovered from Isaac much later that they had a long record of stealing, and he smiled grimly to see them finally captured. They were trussed like turkeys, and a big man with a childish face stood behind them, one foot hovering warningly above the leader's head.

"Felix! Felix!" The leader cried, sounding relieved. "It's been ages since we've last seen you! Hey, don't take it personally that we attacked you, we have to earn a living somehow, eh? Just tell this porky pig to lay off," he said, spitting in the big man's general direction. "Tell the Xianese what wonderful people we are, and we'll forget all about it and never steal again, huh? Whaddya say?" He looked up hopefully at the Venus Adept who only grimaced.

"Their offence is against you," Feh offered. "Therefore, according to our customs, you decide their fate."

Felix crouched and looked the brigand in the eye. "If this was the first time, I'd be happy to let you go. But this is the third time I've heard of you stealing, and something has to be done." He stood and faced Master Feh. "Master Feh, I'm sure you have some novice fighters who need someone to practice against?" He said, with a meaningful glance.

Master Feh caught his drift immediately. "Ah, yes. We do."

Felix made a gesture to the prone man before him. "They know how to fight. They will do."

Master Feh nodded, a glint in his eyes. "Hsu! Take them out back and introduce them to the novices." He smiled and turned to Felix. "Hsu is a strong man. He will make a good match for Feizhi someday, yes? I know she likes him."

"I will return to Feizhi now, Master Feh," Felix said abruptly, and was back inside the house in a flash. Feh gave an odd look towards the swinging door, and shut it softly.

* * *

Feizhi looked up as Felix entered the room again, but he seemed distracted. "Felix, is there something you want to tell me? Is something wrong?" She asked, a bit nervous. 

He averted his eyes and started gathering up his things. "No, Feizhi. I just thought that I've been gone from Vale awhile and should return." He picked up his Sol Blade and clasped it to his waist, never minding to use a sheath.

"Well, then, what did you bother coming for?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter," Felix said quietly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He opened the door and walked out, Feizhi close on his heels.

"Felix…" Feizhi began, and Felix abruptly whirled around. Feizhi took a good look in his eyes, and saw them filled with pain and a deep forlornness. What could have happened to this man to make him like this, she wondered.

"I'm sorry, Feizhi. I came here under a misguided impression, a rare hope. I apologize for bothering you." With that, he took her hand one more time, and kissed it softly, just as he had earlier. "Goodbye." He turned around and opened the door, letting in the bright Xianese sunlight. As the light washed around his figure, Feizhi felt something click.

The dark shadow standing in the doorway. The pensive look to afar. The brand of gold at his waist. It all fit. She gasped. Her vision had come true.

"Felix, wait!" She leapt out and grabbed him by the arm, tugging him inside and closing the door behind them. She led the confused Adept to the other room again, and turned to him, breathless. "Felix… do you…" She blushed like a schoolgirl, and played with her bracelet for a moment before continuing. "Do you… have feelings for me?"

Felix's eyes widened and he reddened slightly. "What would give you that idea?"

"I had a vision two weeks before you arrived. I saw the silhouette of a man, with a sword of gleaming light at his waist: the Sol Blade. When I saw you standing in the doorframe, I recognized you from that foresight."

He smiled slightly. "That still doesn't explain why you knew I liked you."

Feizhi's heart began to beat faster as Felix so coolly admitted he had feelings for her. "Oh, well… that involves what happened next."

Felix, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't help but be amused. "And what would that be?"

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and then leaned forward and kissed Felix on the lips. She felt a shudder of surprise run through his body, and then she felt him gently enfold her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, and then broke away, breathing heavily. "That. I foresaw myself doing that." There was a moment of silence beginning to border on awkwardness as the two faced each other, both beet red.

He stepped closer again, and brushed Feizhi's hair away from her face. He smiled down at her, all his nervousness and self-doubt gone. "Then, Feizhi. Do you believe this to be predestined?"

Feizhi shook her head, inadvertently undoing Felix's hairstyling. "No. Although we can see the future, it is the future unless one aims to change it. It is not fated."

Felix laid a hand on her shoulder, and then slipped his arm around her back and pressed her close. "And you? Will you change this destiny?"

"Not for anything. I admit I had a crush on Isaac, but I have seen your true self. I do not think I can settle for anyone else now," she said, her voice muffled by his chest. "And even if it is not love…"

"We can try," Felix finished, and kissed the top of her head. Her face, which had been just returning to its normal colour, flared red again. It was going to take her awhile to get used to this.

"Felix, let us go for a walk," she suggested, struggling to keep her voice from cracking, overcome as she was by emotion.

* * *

Sheba huddled in between two flowering bushes, mindful of the window above her head. By all rights, she wasn't supposed to be here and should let Felix be alone, but she couldn't resist seeing how things turned out. She could faintly hear the mutterings of their conversation above, and had to restrain herself from yelling mentally at Felix a couple of times for being so dense. 

She leaned her head back against the smooth wood behind here, and was concentrating on listening when a piece of pollen drifted in front of her face. She frowned for a moment at it, and was preparing to blow it away when it suddenly flew up her nose, caught by her inhalation. Her immediate reaction was to sneeze, but she couldn't have that happen. It would blow her cover.

She gave three sharp inhalations, and then couldn't hold in any longer. In desperation, she pinched her nose shut as tightly as she could and hoped for the best.

There was a muffled explosion, and Sheba felt a mental tendril snaking into her mind. "Sands and storms!" She cursed quietly, and sent out her own connection back towards the source.

The response was an unexpected one, and Sheba immediately addressed her fellow Jupiter Adept via their mind link. "_Master Hama! What are you doing here?"_ The leaves of the bush beside her parted, and Sheba saw the violet eyes of the older woman studying her.

"_I could ask the same of you," _Hama responded tactfully.

"_I asked first," _Sheba shot back, and heard the violet-haired woman sigh mentally.

"_I foresaw this a while ago, and when I received a letter from Feizhi I knew it was nearing its fulfilment. So I came to see how my former pupil fared, and as well to see if my prediction came true."_

"_Is that all?" _Sheba thought skeptically. "_I mean, I'm here to see how it turns out as well, but you're Hama. This isn't like you."_

She only smiled mysteriously in response. "_We'll see."_

"Felix, let us go for a walk," they heard, and they both froze. They heard footsteps sounding from the room behind them, and then a creak as the door opened. Felix and Feizhi walked out past them, and the two spies immediately fell back into the bushes, hardly daring to breath.

Feizhi, leading Felix by the hand, stopped beside a large river and sat down in the moist grass, pulling Felix down with her. The flowers of Xian were in full bloom, and Felix was intoxicated by the scent. It was like a dream, as Feizhi carefully removed her slippers and dipped her feet in the cool running water.

She scuttled closer to Felix and laid back against his body as he slung an arm around her waist. "Well, Felix," she began, doubt in her tone. "I admit I am attracted to you. Fate seems to want us to be together. I think… I can grow to love you."

Felix gave a contented sigh, and hugged her tightly, quoting. " 'I will never be far from you, my love – be never far from me.' "

Feizhi twisted her head and looked up at him, curious. "What is that from?"

"An old Valean tragedy about two lovers torn from each other on their wedding day. Perhaps I'll tell it to you someday."

Sheba chose at that moment to make her entrance. "I'm glad this all worked out okay for you, Felix," she said, standing out from the bushes with a ridiculously wide grin on her face. "Now we can both be happy."

Felix and Feizhi leapt up and faced her, identical expressions of surprised horror on their faces, and Feizhi started blushing furiously. "What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"I suspect she wanted to see if we fell for each other," Felix said, a small smile on his face.

"And I," Master Hama said, standing from the bushes and brushing herself off, "wanted to see if my prediction came true."

Felix and Feizhi both flushed a bit as they saw the venerable Jupiter Adept. "Master Hama!" Feizhi squeaked, both out of surprise and happiness. "Why are you here?"

The other violet-haired woman smiled. "As I said, I had the same premonition you did. And there is another reason as well," Hama said mysteriously, stepping closer. "The people of Contigo have called on me to be their leader."

"What?" Feizhi cried, and jumped forward. "You cannot! What will become of Lama Temple? Where will we go when we need advice?"

"That, Feizhi, you will have to discover on your own," Hama answered, she clasped Feizhi's hand in her own. Felix and Sheba watched with bemusement as the two began to glow, but they didn't hear the mental message the older woman gave to the younger.

"_I'm appointing you leader of Lama Temple."_

Feizhi's eyes widened, but she found she couldn't let go of Hama's hands and remained rooted to the spot. "_Hama! Are you sure that is for the best?"_

"_I trust in you, Feizhi," _Hama smiled. "_This is the real reason I passed on my powers to, in preparation for this day. Continue to train in kung fu under your father, and become great."_

"_But… but…" _Feizhi stuttered, and cast an unsure look over her shoulder at the brunette Venus Adept. "_What about Felix? Will I still have time…" _She trailed off.

Hama nodded. "_I have brought ancient records, believed to date back to the times of Anemos. With these records, we can construct a Teleport pad between Vale and Xian, so that even your weaker form of Teleport, Feizhi, will be enough to visit him. Not only that, it may mark a new era of friendship between the two cities, as your relationship will have profitable political ties for Lama as well. The hero who saved the world, married to the Master of Lama Temple."_

I see you are as devious as ever, Hama, Feizhi thought, then her words clicked and Feizhi started blushing furiously. "_Marriage?"_

Hama nodded, smiling. "_I have already foreseen it. But I wouldn't tell Felix so as to not interfere with fate. Let him come to it on his own."_

Feizhi closed her eyes thankfully. "_Thank you, Master Hama. You have given me the strength to believe in and fight for my future. I know now it will turn out okay."_

Master Hama nodded and let go of her hands. "Come, Sheba," she said, ordering people out of simple habit. "You should return to Ivan-"

Jupiter, does she keep tabs on us all? Sheba muttered to herself.

"-and leave these two alone." Hama said, and from the smile she shot at her, Sheba could tell she picked up her thought. "I will pay a visit to Master Feh and inform him of these happenings," she looked from Felix to Feizhi and smiled warmly. "Farewell, both of you." With a whirl, the tall Jupiter Adept gracefully slipped back inside the building, calling for Master Feh.

Sheba turned to the two lovers' and beamed. "Feizhi, treat him well, okay?"

She nodded earnestly. "I will."

"Felix, I'll see you later," She said, and reached for the Teleport Lapis, disappearing in a swirl of sparks.

Moments later there was a blinding flash, and immediately after, a deafening explosion.

Feizhi jumped, conveniently closer to Felix. "Not often we get thunderstorms in Xian," she commented nervously. Felix reached out and drew her close in an embrace, stroking her hair calmingly, inhaling the sweet scent of lilies.

It was as if the gates of the sky were opened, as all at once there was a drenching deluge of warm summer rain. They were both soaked within seconds, but they still held each other, unheeding the dripping wet. Thunder and lightning raged overheard, but they paid it no mind.

So loud was the thunder that it nearly drowned out Felix's next words, spoken quietly in Feizhi's ear:

" 'I will never be far from you, my love – be never far from me.' "

* * *

_Author's notes_: Well, so ends my first romance fic. Please review if you have anything at all to say, and I'll respond. And sorry if the format is a little confusing, not all of my original paragraphing survived the transition to Just to clear things up, think of a ruler/line as indicating the passage of time or a point of view change, and a double space as a new 'thought', so to speak. 

Oh, and as for the quote 'I will never be far from you, my love – be never far from me', it's from the short story _Never Far From You_, which is based off a British tragedy as told in the ballad "The Mistletoe Bough" by Thomas Haynes Bayley. Just in case you were curious.

Lastly, I have to thank Dracobolt for issuing this challenge, because without that, I never would have wrote this story. ;;

Until next time. Adieu.


End file.
